ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Force
This fan fiction was created by TheDragonGolen It has been 4 years since I last saw my family, I am 16 and I last saw them when I was 12, I just wish I could see them again but I don't want them to get hurt. I will never see my family, I should just face it I am gone and I can't see them again. '' That was Goku's journal entry, he never went with Shenron in this time and he is out on an Adventure, alone. "Well, I just am so sad." Goku began to cry he got down on his knees and his face was in his hands He got up and wiped his last tear and got going. "Hey, the desert where I met Yamcha, when he tried to kill me heh heh." Goku said walking into the desert He b egan to fly and he saw a Truck and went down. "Yamcha?" Goku said looking at the man in front of him. "Hey kid, how do you know my name?" Yamcha asked "It's me Goku!" Goku screamed "Goku, you can't be you look around 16." Yamcha said "I am I got wished to kid and now I am a Teen." Goku said Yamcha rushed and huged Goku "GOKU! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" Yamcha screamed Goku and them ate some dinner where Goku met Yamcha's wife. "Yamcha, I have a question... Are you willing to go on another adventure with me?" Goku asked "I have a wife though" Yamcha said "I am saving the earth, there is a new enemy." Goku said "I need your help." "ME! I haven't even fought in 15 years!" Yamcha screamed "You are still great, I can't get Krillin he is way to old and he had child." Goku said He thought and finnaly said "I'll do it." They went off flying and laughing. They got down to a resting place "Let's train." Goku said "Got it." Yamcha said Yamcha kicked Goku in the face knocking him into the ground Goku then did an afterimage and hit Yamcha in the back of the head "Ok, that's enough." Goku said "I know someone who might want to join us." Goku took Yamchas phone and called Pan "Hello?" Pan asked "Pan! Hey intstant transmission to me!" Goku said "Grandpa!" Pan screamed Pan teleported and huged Goku "Pan! Let me tell you something!" Goku laughed "Yes?" Pan asked "Wanna go on another adventure?" Goku asked Pan said yes. They kept going "So, Pan how old are you?" Goku asked "I'm 15, I just had my birthday a few months back." Pan said Then a man appeared "I am the great Akiramaru" The Samurai said "Akiramaru?" Goku said They got in there fighting stance as the samurai pulled out his two swords He pulled out one that said "光の剣" (Sword of Light) and the other "闇の剣" (Sword of Darkness) "By the power of Good and Bad I merge these into one to make the! Kitana of Usui Niklou (Sunshine)" The samurai said "Woah! That was like fusion!" Goku screamed The samurai threw the sword at Goku and he got cut on his wrist "Hey, that hurt!" Goku said "This sword is powerful!" The man jumped and cut Pan's head as she half way blocked it Yamcha was ready perparing for a great attack "Kamehameha!" He screamed Akiramaru joins the team The samurai made a barrier and blocked the Kamehameha hitting Yamcha "I have no intention of killing you." Akiramaru said "I want to join you." "Then join us." Goku said "What!" Yamcha said "He just tryed to kill us!" "He has no intention, he is a strong fighter." Goku said "Plus, he is kinnda cute." Pan said "WHAT!?" Yamcha screamed Akiramaru came over and said "How do I fly?" Goku laughed "I have a special way of flying for you! NIMMMMMMMMMMBUUUUUUUUSSSS!" The cloud came and Akiramaru sat on it as he flew off with Goku. The Real Enemy A man jumped out of a cloud and hit Akiramaru "You-You Bitc*" Akiramaru said getting out his swords "So you wanna fight? eh?" The man ran to Akira punching him 7 times Akira jumped up and slashed his face leaving a cut through his eye. "Well, I see you have become a great fighter, Brother." The man said "Brother?" Akira and Pan said The man turned his back and walked away "Do you know that guy?" Goku asked "No, not at all." Akia said Yamcha was amazed, he saw something the others weren't focusing on "What is it Yamcha?" Goku asked "You look like you've seen a ghost" "I think I did!" Yamcha replied "WHAT!?" Pan and Goku said "It-It was made out of ice! The SPIRIT OF ICE!" Yamcha screamed in terror "Oh, I frgot to tell you I have spirits." Akira said as the spirits landed on a rock "Spirit of the rock and lazer wolves!" Akira said "WGAHHHHHHHHH" Yamcha screamed hiding behind Goku "They're nice, they only kill bad people." Akira said The Spirits went back into his wooden box that held spirits Training time! See what these spirits do! Goku rushed hitting Yamcha in the face coming back behind him knocking him into the ground Akira have his Sunshine sword hitting Pan Pan got knocked back and rushed and hit Akira "I see.... Wanna see my ture form!" Akira screamed holding out his sword "Detach!" Akira's swords departed "Spririt of Lazer go into Sunshine! Spirit of Rock go into Darkness! Now Collide!" Akira said colliding hs swords "The Shining Eclipse Kitana!" Akira said '''The Brother' "He will find his path and join me, he will, He has to he has it running in his blood, The evil, we all hold it he just needs to join me and join the legacy of the Lok family. He does'nt know it but he has a family, I am the last of it! The last of it's true legacy!" Yama said Jen Sin Ro! Goku and Yamcha heared people screming "Did you hear that?" Goku asked Goku's aura came around him and he flew "WHATS GOING ON!?" Goku screamed Everybody got quiet. "This is the Jen Sin Ro tournament, would you like to join." The announcer asked Goku walked over and signed a paper "GOKU VS JEN SIN RO!" The announcer screamed "Huh?" Goku said The "Jin Sin Ro" kicked Goku in the face "This is the best you could get? A teenage boy?" Jen said Goku jumped and kicked the man to the ground screaming "DIE!!" Goku began to shoot energy balls at Jen Sin Jen Sin jumped and he heared a voice saying "Father?" It was Akiramaru. "Son." Goku grabed Jen Sin and threw him off of the ground Trivia *Pan was 11 by the end of GT, she is now 15 *Goku looks similar to Goten at the end of Dragon Ball Z *The samurai's name is the first name of the creator of Dragon Ball (Akira 'Toriyama) and "'maru" a common ending name for a samurai. Category:Fan Fiction